


One Life To Love What You Do

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x14 missing scene, Canon, Childhood, Gen, introspective, scientist izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Izzy has 24 hours





	One Life To Love What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I liked it the way it was and didn't think anything else needed to be added. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from It's Not Right For You by The Script

Izzy slid her lab coat onto her shoulders and instantly felt at ease.

She’d always loved this, even when she had just started her training. She remembered listening in on mission reports and then going straight to see Danielle Wintershade, the forensic pathologist of the Institute at the time.

Izzy wasn’t allowed to watch the autopsies live but she’d wait outside and bombard Danielle with questions when she walked out of the lab. 

She was the only Shadowhunter in training that seemed to be interested in cutting anything open with the purpose of actually looking inside. The rest of her classmates were content to hack at demons and be on their way. Izzy wanted to know how everything worked. 

She loved the adrenaline rush of a good battle, maybe almost as much as Jace, but there was something about being in a lab, white coat over her shoulders, and a body in front of her, a puzzle to be solved, that calmed her in a way nothing else did. 

Izzy looked down at Thomas Greenlaw’s body. She had 24 hours to find something that could help her get somewhere on Heavenly Fire and she was going to do her damndest to find it. This man had died trying to get them this information and she wasn’t about to let it all be for nothing. 

She was Isabelle Lightwood. The only Shadowhunter in her class bold enough to open up a corpse and try and figure out the  _ why. _

She smoothed the lab coat down over herself and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
